FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape. More particularly, it relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetic tape having a unit for switching the running state of a magnetic tape.
Heretofore, a tape cassette has a main body portion of a cassette which is made up of an upper half and a lower half and a pair of tape reels, namely a supply tape reel and a take-up tape reel, each carrying a magnetic tape and rotatably housed in the cassette main body portion.
A conventional tape recorder includes a reel driving unit for rotatably driving tape reels of the tape cassette, a playback unit for reproducing information signals from the magnetic tape of the tape cassette, a recording unit for recording information signals on the magnetic tape, a fast feed unit for fast feed of the magnetic tape, a rewind unit for rewinding the magnetic tape, a stop unit for stopping the operations of the playback, recording, fast feed and rewind units and a pause unit for transiently canceling the operations of the playback and recording units.
The playback, recording, fast feed and rewind units of the tape recorder include a playback operating lever, a recording operating lever, a fast feed lever and a rewind lever which, on being thrust, transiently cancels the operations of the playback unit and the recording unit.
The above-described tape recorder has an automatic stop unit for automatically canceling the operation of the respective units on termination of magnetic tape takeup by the rewind side tape reel.
For interlocked actuation of the thrust operating levers and the reel driving units, the tape recorder has a link mechanism and gears on the respective levers for switching between transmission of the driving power during playback, during the fast feed and during the rewind, respectively.
Since the tape recorder has the link mechanism and the gears provided on the operating levers, the mechanism for interlocking the operating levers and the reel driving units is complex and requires spacing while the reel driving unit is poor in operational reliability.
The automatic stop mechanism of the tape recorder effects automatic stop operation by the gears and the link mechanism interlocked with the reel driving mechanism, so that the automatic stop unit is complex in overall structure and requires spacing for mounting. As a result the tape recorder cannot be reduced in size with ease.
The pause unit of the tape recorder has a transmission canceling mechanism for transiently canceling the transmission of the rotational driving power between the gears of the reel driving mechanism designed to run the takeup side reel in rotation. The transmission canceling mechanism is complex in overall structure and requires spacing for mounting. As a result that the tape recorder again cannot be reduced in size with ease.
With the above-described tape recorder, the capstan arbor and the chassis are electrically connected to each other for grounding to remove static charges accumulated on the capstan designed to run the magnetic tape in rotation.
The bearing carrying the capstan arbor is formed of, for example, a metallic material, such that the operation of directly assembling the bearing on the chassis formed of a metallic material is low in efficiency.
The tape recorder employs a grounding structure of interconnecting the chassis and the bearing via an electrically conductive member. This grounding structure, however, has a problem that it tends to be complex in structure.